You too Shall Fall
by Avrice the Demigod
Summary: Thalia has a troubled past and a curse for a gift. And now she has found her true Talent. Is killing really murder when you're at war? AchillesXoc PatroclusXoc WARNING MASS CHARACTER DEATH
1. Prelude

Happy school year! This is your present. A (serious) Troy Fict.

Enjoy!

**Prelude**

* * *

><p>All men want to be larger than life. Stronger that life, braver than life. Some are made so by gossip. Others by their own hands.<p>

I knew a man who was truely larger than life.

And despite the sexist world there was a very couragous woman who, occasionaly bested him.

The only reason for these actions is to be remembred. To have your name passed on form generation to generation.

I lived in the time of warriors who fought for love.

Let them say I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die. Let them say I lived in the time of Thallia, killer of men. Let them say I lived in the time of Achilles.

If you're ever in the Elysian Fields I'd tell you their story.  
>Thats accross the River Styx, through the Asphodel Fields, a right past Tartarus and you're there.<br>Just tell'm Jessamin sent you.

But as long as you're here I might as well tell you it anyway.

It might be ten years today. Or mabye twenty? Theres no real record of time in the underworld.

Achilles was a strong, arogant man. This was partly because his mother bathed him as a baby in the river styx and partly because... Well he is a man. She was trying to burn away his mortal half and make him immortal. His father found them and thought she was harming the baby.

So he snatched him away from his mother. The only part on Achilles body that could get harmed,thus killing him was his heal by which his father grabbed him from his mother.

Any way Achilles was in his twenties now and was teaching his cousin Patroclus how to become a better swordsman.

If you saw them from the back the only different feature would be their height. Even though Patroclus was younger and still had a boyish face, the two could have been twins.

On that particular day Odesseus was called on by King Menelus of Sparta to find more people for his army.  
>The first man he was sent to recrute was Achilles. I mean what King doesnt want an almost invincable man in his army?<p>

* * *

><p>"Odesseus, why are you here?" Achilles asked after making the introductions.<p>

"Can't an old friend visit without a reason?" Was his coy reply.

"They can. But usualy they don't come dressed as an army offical."

Achilles cracked a smile and hugged the man.

"Now what's the reason you've come."

"Theres a war brewing, and they want you to fight."

"No."

Odesseus shook his head. "Well then if you will not fight for man fight for the gods."

Achilles scoffed. "No, what have the gods ever done for me?"

Odesseus was drawing a blank intil he remembred the back up plan.

"Fine then don't fight. There is another who has the same power as you and will be willing to serve." Odesseus turned to leave Achilles stopped him.

"No one can best me. I am the greatest killer there ever was, is and will be. Who is he?"

Odesseus smiled it was working. "_She _is Thalia of the islands. She has no king ruleing of her and no husband to command her. In her solitude she has become the greatest warrioir ever known. Now I must be off. It'll take some time to find her."

Odesseus was halfway down the path when Achilles walked up next to him with Patroclus trailing behind.

"We're coming with you." Achilles said. "I'd most like to meet this Thalia. If such a woman exists."

Odesseus fought off a smile. "The only way you're coming with me is if you're part of the Army."

"Fine." was his one word reply.

Odesseus shook his head and bit back a smile.


	2. Chapter 1

Happy school year! This is your present. A (serious) Troy Fict.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Two distinctly feminin voices could be heard halfway down the moutin.<p>

The youngest of the two was a petitte brunette with a muscular figure.  
>Probobly fifteen, or sixteen years old.<p>

The other girl was obvilously older, perhapse in her early twenties.  
>She had long golden hair, and dispite her muscular body, had a suprisingly girlish figure.<p>

The two were so completely immurrsed in their sword fight that they didn't notice the three men walking towards them.

The blonde was able to knock the other's sword onto the ground. Momentarily stunned the Brunette froze.

In a sencond the blonde had the other on the ground, shoe on her chest. The blonde smirked, sheathing her sword. "You might be getting better sister."

"Better? Thalia, you were able to beat me seven times in a row! How do you do that?"

"That's none of your buisness." Thalia said pursing her lips.

The brunette's wandering eye saw the men.

Whispering in dsecretion she spoke. "Thalia, you have visitors."

Thalia nodded and smiled. "Well that's enough for today. Little sisters mustn't get so close to a blade."

"You were a little sister once!"

Thalia turned around before replying, "That's completely unfair. My situation was diffrent."

Thalia looked over the men although her sister tried to stop her teasing, it was too late.

The first man was dressed like an office that had some withstanding position in a kings army. His hand was chokeing his sword's hilt.

"Now, what need has a soldier to fear a woman?" Thalia blinked innocetly and only caused his grip to tighten.

"Stop it."

Thilia turned and glared at her sisters intrusion.

"Don't worry Thalia's all bark, no bite."

The man was soothed by her calm words,but what Thalia muttred next sent an uneasy chill down his spine.  
>"Unless you kill my sister."<p>

The brunette placed a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Don't. That was a long time ago."

"You should go." Thalia said brushing hair out of her eyes.

"Shall I visit tomorrow?" The other said smiling.

"I think not, but you'll know where I'll be anyway." With the last of Thalia's spoken words, her sister vanished.

Thalia looked the other men over. The second, was well built (very well built in Thailia's opinion)had short blond wavey hair, same age as the first.

And the last, wasn't really a man. He was about Seventeen. Still a boy in Thalia's eyes.

She set he mouth in a diffiant line and unsheather her sword.

"Again I'll ask you for your names and buisness." Her voice was filled with curiosity.

The first man regained his composer and started to talk. "I'm Odesseus. Of the Spartan Army. It's a pleasure to be in your presance."

"Never before has a Spartan soldier knelt before me. You've heard about me?" It might have sounded like a question, but it was a hidden statemen.

"At first I was unsure if the tales of your abilities were true, but now seeing you I realize there was no exageration.

Thalia shook her head and started to laugh. "Rise seed of Sparta. Flatery will get you no where."

"I, for one, don't believe a word of anything others have told me." The blonde sarcasticaly spoke intending his words to sink in like daggers.

Sadly, they only aggitated Thalia's already itching temperment.

"Really? I doubt if you knew the thing I've done, the power I have you'de be on your knees beeging me for mercy!" Thalia had her sword tip grazing the skin on his neck.

The boy turned to Odesseus. "You'd better stop her. No one has ever saught a fight with Achilles and lived to tell the tale."

"He's right. You should back down. I don't like killing beautiful women." He drew his sword and swung at her side. Thalia move quickly and was able to block the attack.

"Sadly for you I enjoy killing arogant men." She cleverly retorted before knocking Achilles on his back.

"Now, I'm going to kill you." She said pressing the tip of her blad hard enough to his neck to draw blood.

"Come now, the both of you stop acting like children. Achilles get a hold of you're self." The young boy pulled Achilles up of the ground and glared at me.

"What's you're name boy?" Thalia asked impressed.

"My name is Patroclues." He said simply.

She looked the men over before looking towards her home. "Come, let us go inside. The day grows old, you're probobly hungry. And I have a feeling we have much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 2

/AN/ Went back and reread chapter 2... really didn't like it so here ya go! Chapter two new and improved!

(Hey that rhymed!)

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The men happily obliged to enter Thalia's home and sup with her.<p>

After a few awkward seconds Odysseus broke the quiet.

"This meal is amazing, your husband must be very happy here."

Thalia shook her head. "Husband, I have naught."

"So you live up here, alone?" The soldier looked a little unnerved. It was one thing hearing the rumors of this rouge woman;Who lived alone, and fought like a man. But, it was odd having the rumors confirmed.

"Yes,but it was not my choice. My sister thought I would be safer here."

That caught all of their attention.

Achilles scoffed."Safe? From the skills you show, I doubt any one would cross you."

Thalia looked down at her hands. "I was running from something I couldn't fight, or outwit."

Patrocleus tilted his head in confusion, "Then who were you running from?"

"Greece, any and all of it. The picture perfect place you believe in, is just another corrupt society eager to fall like the others before it." Thalia's voice was bitter.

"We don't all believe in it." Achilles said sarcastic.

Thalia raised a curious eyebrow but, said nothing.

Achilles continued to talk.  
>"Come, now what harm could Greece have done you?"<p>

"For starters it forced my father to leave me when I was very young. And soon after my mother took ill. We had become dirt poor by the time I was thirteen and-"

Thalia shook her head, "You need not be burdened by my past sorrows. Nary a man would cross me now."

"Come now child, what sorrows could you possible have had?" Odysseus knew he had misspoken the second the words left his mouth.

"Child? Hm, that is something I haven't been called in a long time. Tell me now before I lose my patience, why are you really here?" Thalia's swift mood change left Odysseus momentarily searching his brain for the answer.

"There is a war. You are needed to fight it." The still confused Odysseus sentences were choppy, as if being forced through his brain and out of his mouth.

"Why? Your king has ensnared the great warrior Achilles. I doubt he needs my services."

Achilles stood up and walked out the front door with the parting words, "I need not have a woman insult me."

Patrocleus stood abruptly, "I apologize for my cousins actions. I'll go talk to him."

Thalia's attention turned to Odysseus.

"Agamemnon needs a fighting power he can count on. And Achilles cannot be controlled, he is unleashed."

"So? Who is to say I can be controlled? I am as unpredictable as the wind."

"Is that so? You are but a woman. Any man with enough power or leverage can control you."

"And that is where you are wrong."

Thalia stood and glared down at the man, unaware of Patrocleus's return.

"Your words offend me soldier. How do you think a womman is powerless? I might not have much faith in the gods but obviously you do, so you must realize they are more Female gods, than Male."

Odesseus, outworldy chuckled. "I've known women like you. They've died fighting for rights they will never obtain. You and the rest of your kind are mearly a subspecies, that Zeus gifted to us. The dominant species"

Patrocleus put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I think, you've said enough. You seam to have forgotten your self, that you are in the presance of a lady who has abilities equal to my cousin."

Thalia smiled, she was beginging to respect this boy. But she wasn't ready to let this go, and went to draw her sword.

There was a shimmer of movement in the air, while her sister materialized.

"Sister! Stop before you make a mistake." The translucent girl put a wavering hand on Thalia's shoulder.

"Would it really be a mistake? It's only one life." Thalia spoke under her breath trying to hide her words.

Her sister took her hand soothingly.

"Yes, and you of all people should know how much one life is worth."

She shook her head, "Take your sword. Your actions are your own." The brunette girl proceeded to disappear.

Patrocleus then ventured a question, "Who is that woman?"

Thalia laughed at the boy's spellbound expression. "That 'woman' is my little sister."

"Well, she is most beautiful... What is her name?"

I half smiled, "Her name is a secret that I cannot tell you."

Achilles quietly walked back into the room, and spoke directly to Odesseus, who was still upset from the erlier altercation.

"Friend, perhapse it would be wise for you to go out side for a bit. I wish to speak to the lady alone."

Patrocleus escorted Odesseus out, leaving the two alone.

After a few seconds Thalia chose to break the silance.

"I cannot believe that boy, is only your cousin. I assumed by apperance and action that, you where brothers."

Achilles's mouth twitched for a split second into what looked like a smile. "His parents died when he was a young. I took him under my wing. I'm verry proud of him."

Thalia smiled, "You should be. I've only ever known one person his age that was equally driven, passionate, and determined."

"And I assume this other person, is your sister?" Achille's waited for the other blonde's reaction.

Thalia cast her eyes downward, and took a minute to choose her words.  
>"Yes, it would be my sister. Is this, what you wanted to talk about?"<p>

The warrior nodded. "I'm merely curious about your past. I prefer to know who I'm fighting with. So, when they fall in battle I'm able to say who they where."

Thalia's voice grew tired. "I cannot afford to fall. No matter how I'd die, I wouldn't be in the Elaysian Fields. I'd abandon my sister."

Achilles wait for her to continue.

"My sister is on her third life. She's trying for the Isles of the Blessed. My father forced Hades to let her keep the memories from all of her lives."

"Who is your father to grant such a gift?" Achilles was getting closer to finding out her source of power.

"I don't know, but the god Ares, is part of my bloodline." The woman bit her lip.

Achilles pressed forward, "So you believe in the gods?"

"I'm prepared to belive in whatever I have to believe in, to get out alive." Thalia sounded weary.

Achilles looked the warrior girl over, "You look exhausted. Perhaps my friends and I should leave, come back tomorrow."

Thalia shook hear head, "Nonsense, it is late there are spare rooms down the left hall. You and your friends may stay there for the night."

"I beg your pardon, but I must take my leave. Goodnight." And with that Thalia stood and walked to her room, letting Achilles and Friends to fend for themselves in the large manor.


	4. Chapter 3

/AN/ So got a lot of god reviews for this story. Which I am in love with, but was having trouble writing it. But, everyone was waiting for an update, so here ya go! YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Thalia had a restless nights' sleep. Filled with darkned haunts. She woke before dawn gripping her sword, covered in panick-formed sweat. She ventured from her room to fill a jug with water. Thalia tip-toed back to her quarters to bathe. Standing in fresh clothes, she noted the sunrise and the fall of dew outside.<p>

Summoning all of her courage, she ventured outside, ready to seek wisdom from the only shade she trusted.  
>Walking to the edge of a clif she came to a temple. Inside was a girl, bent over in prayer.<br>Thalia wondered if she know that a little bit off to the right, down the hidden steps, her bodies where buried under blood stained roses.

Thalia hesitantly walked up the stairs leading to the grand mosileum turned house of prayer. Kneeling beside her sister Thalia started thinking about what she could say to garentee that her and her sister would comeout alive.  
>She couldn't form the right messages, and ultimatly failed.<p>

Thalia bit her lip and turned to her sister. It felt like an eternity until her sister finished her prayers. Without looking up, she spoke.

"If you go, I will have to follow. I request your permission, but it is not required."

Thalia mussed over her sibiling's words before replying, "So you would have us fight, for something we do not believe in?"

The other girl stood, and positioned her skirts as she sat on the temple stairs, waiting for Thalia to sit like so.

"You may not believe, but I do. According to your tellings of my lives, I owe the gods my soul." She stopped to choke back a sob, "And your's too. I think, we are already in debt to them."

Thalia pursed her lips, "Then we go."

At that exact moment, Odessesus waltzed through the trees and upon seeing the women, bowed in greeting.  
>Before, Thalia could yell and find out why he had been exploring her property so freely, her sister came to the rescue again.<p>

"Good morning Sir, did you enjoy your walk through the gardens?"

Odesseus laughed freely, "I was fallowing the most beautiful songbird that awoke me this morning. I didn't mean to introude."

The girl let out a laugh, "Trust me there is no fault of intrusion. Infact, Thalia and I where just about to send for you and your group."

Shocked by her sister's remarks Thalia's eyes widdned, she wasn't dne disscussing the matter. But it was obvious now, that the matter was closed. Odesseus smiled and turned to the Lady of the house.

"If I go get the men, where are you willing to speak with us?" Thalia approved of her new status, and mementarily thought of a place where her sister could not go as human, or shade.

Standing to be leval with the soldier Thalia gestured to the door discreatly carved into the stone floor and spoke, "Please meet back here in one hour with the rest of your group. There's a small door there. To open int your simpily step on one of the edges with your foot, and it opens." Thalia knew that no returned person could be in the same room as their previous bodies. Feeling her sister's glare, she kept her eyes down cast.

Odesseus nodded in response, and left to rouse the others.

"I presume, you are of sound reasoning for creating a room which I cannot enter, nor can I see into."

Thalia bit her lip anxisously. "Sister, I'm letting you come with me even thoug if you perish, you will not come back to me. And, I, can't live with out you. THis is alredy taxing enough please let the matter go."

Thalia stood, and started walking away from the mosileaum. She was nolonger willing to be so close to such a grisly reminder of past sorrows.  
>She wasn't ready to answer any premature questions so she chose to walk around the rest of her gardens, until the decided hour came to be present time.<p>

There was one place she could go to hide and pretend thet none of this exsisted. After the pristique rose blooms lay a fallen oak tree under a crestfallen Weeping Willow, and beyond that a river, that lead to the edge of a mountin and evovled into a water fall.

Sitting on the oak turned bench, Thalia watched a dead frog slide down stream, and over the edge. At that exact moment the darkest Raven she had ever seen, flew mid air and fought with a dove; resulting in the latter's death.

Thalia might not have been religous, but even an illiterate servant would have been able to see this as a bad omen. After mulling through all possible meanings she realized, that she was destened for death. Thalia rose in haste, it had to have been at least an hour she rose in haste and ran. Arriving to the moselieum, she tapped the door open and slunk inside the darkned stair case, snapping to light the numerous torches along the walls.

When she slid off the last step, she was standing only a few feet away from four glass coffins. Two of which had already been filled. She walked over to them, silently drowning as a wave of guilt crashed her hear to pieces.

The bodies in the first two coffins had almost turned to bone. What was left of the body tissue was rotted and stained with blood, but most of it had been hidden by the bloody roses she had placed over the bodies during burial so she couldn't smell the rot when she visited.

Feeling her stomach reel with her present depressing,her entire body started shaking. She had kept this place a secrtet for so long, it was going to be hard to share it with others.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go you epic fans! Reviews=Chapters!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

/AN/ So got a lot of good reviews for this story. Which I am in love with, but was having trouble writing it. But, everyone was waiting for an update, so here ya go! YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>It only took a matter of minutes for the first set of footsteps to echo off the stone walls.<p>

Achilles thought that he might have been early, for he heard nothing.

Thalia's body was shaking, and the woman thought she might have a panic attack soon, if not worse. Her emotions gained full controll and she lost her sense.

Seeing the grotesque display of corpses, and watching Thalia fall appart broke something inside Achilles that was never ment to break.

It was as if his body and mind where acting on some other agenda when he walked over and sat on the ground with her. Thalia didn't stiffen at such an outside gesture, but accepted his comforting, and his whispered words of condolence.

After Thalia gained her composure Achilles helped her stand, and progressed to tell her how, none of his actions would change a "Damned thing" about how he saw her.

Thalia felt hurt in knowing he still saw her as something lesser than himself. But, she relished in knowing he didn't find her weak, and wouldn't recollect on the moment.

There would have been an awkward moment if the other men wouldn't have arrived at the bottom of the stairs at precisly the right time.

"I hope we did not keep you waitingmy dear friend got us lost." Odesseus said glaring at Patrocleus.

Thalia rolled her eyes, and started to say something insulting, but thought the better of it.

"Why isn't your sister here?" Patrocleus asked noticing the lack of his favored brunette.

Side stepping away from the coffins Thalia motioned for the boy towalk to them. "She _is_ here. Don't you see?" Her tone was ruthless, her words meant to hurt.

In the bat of an eyelash Odesseus had too crossed the room and was taking in the grisly sight.

"Whenever she got her self killed, I was always around to pick up the body, and clean up her mess." Thalia watched as the boy paled, and started shaking.

"W-why are we down h-here?" He said with a quiver in his voice.

Before Thalia culd answer, Achilles did cutting her off.

"There are only two laws binding shade, one 'If you step completely out of the shaddow realm you are completely mortal', and two 'shades are forbidden to go near their past bodies'. It's completely impossible for her to be down here."

Odesseus turned to look at his hostess, "Which implies that you have an ulterior agenda."

She grinned, "Which I do". Her smirk radiated off of the stone walls and reflected from the coffins. "I want your words that if there ever is a choice between her life or mine, I want her kept safe."

Patrocleus was returning to his normal color with the idea of seeing such a beautiful maiden kept safe.

"That is entierly foolish." Achiles looked like he might strike the woman for being such and imbicile.  
>"You have powers that will ultimatly result in your long livity, and freedom. Your sister is nothing of special measure. Why would we agree to choose her, over you?"<p>

"Are you saying I'm of 'special measure'? All I can do is kill. I hardly think of that as a power. No, is more of a curse."

Achilles scoffed, shaking his head.

"Think of it this way, wouldn't you rather Patrocleus' live, if there was a choice between your lives?"

At that refute the room grew eerily quiet, all side conversations ceased and all movement stoped existing.

Achilles nodded, sticking out his hand, "I believe we have an undestanding?"

Thalia nodded in a greement and shook his hand. She was astounded by the pure rush of some odd feeling rushing through her at their touch.

The two looked each other in the eyes wordlessly asking if the other felt the same thing. They unclasped hands, and the feeling was over.

"Thank you for meeting me here, but your presence is no longer required."

Patrocleus even noticed the softer tone to her voice.

As the others filtered out Thalia tried to gather her wits, she still had to speak with her sister.

Achilles followed his friends, offset by this queer emotion. But that didn't stop him from looking back at that girl as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Thalia didn't have to look long. "Thalia!" Her sister's voice was loud enpough to shake the ground.<p>

"You called?" Thalia asked, trying to change the negitivity flowing around them.

"Why cant I enter there? No, more importantly _why_ is it there?"  
>The shade's eyes where a searing white, it's body movement ridgid.<p>

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that I was convinced. We _both_ are leaving with them in the morning."  
>Thalia bit her lip trying not to fall apart. She had never seen her eyes go white before. Red once, but never white.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

/AN/

As usual, thanks to everyone of my epic reviewers! I have also come into having a new computer! So starting after my Holliday celebration AKA the Updating of every unfinished fanfiction on New Years Eve/Day starting at 11:50pm New Years Eve, you'll get regulated updates. Perhapse a chapter every week. I donno, but we'll figure this all out. Any who,

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>Thalia's face grew pale at the change in her sister. She had shown up less and less that day and the hours leading up to their departure. And when she did return, her eyes where still white. And Thalia felt as if she had just awoken only to blind herself by looking out on freshly fallen snow.<p>

And the dark haired maiden wouldn't look at her sister. A part of her, knew why she could go down into the building. And that part hated Thalia more than any other person, in this world or any other.

The other members of their little legion didn't acknowledge or notice the change. Patroclus least of all. It seamed the young ladd couldn't move his eyes from was thankful the child kept his eyes at level and left his gazing at her sister at that.

Although Thalia didn't notice it, Achilles glanced over at her from time to time. Achilles didn't understand how she could feel cursed, in having her gift of murderous skill.

He had been born a demigod, directly from his goddess of a mother. But Thalia, her father was gifted with the blood of Ares, her mother the blood of Aphrodite(Althogh this was rummor to some, he felt it in his hear to be true). And she had been created a demigod combination of them both. Since trying to comfort the girl, he knew she was just as haunted by mortality as any common man.

These thing baffled Achilles so, that he thought mayhapse if he looked at her enough exolinations would crawl from her pores, answers leaking from her very essence. Butit the only thing made prominent by doing so, was the line of Aphrodite in her blood.

And time passed, as time does pass when one can't controll it as if one where a god. Odesseus eventually got them back to the rest of the army, with no help from anyone else except Thalias sister the few times they got lost.

And the reaction, was one to die for. All of these men who had gone from their families and lives, expecting no female contact for quite some time, and then two extraordinary women show up.

Everyone wanted to meet _The Goddess ,(_the nickname they provided for Thalia), and everyone wanted to see her fight.  
>She was an object of legend, and now upon seeing her, an object of lust.<p>

A few drunken men grabed out at her and left a few unnessicary touches. "Oi!" She yelled pushing away a few men.  
>"Get yer' hands offa' me!" Thalia drew her blade threteningly.<p>

Her sister smiled lightly and started laughing at the disheartned men that had wanted Thalia.

Odesseus spoke to Achilles, with disaproval.  
>"We should not have brought them. They cause too much of a distraction, and I fear my King's reaction. There's hardly a woman he doesn't desire, and take."<p>

Achilles couldn't help hissing out his next words,  
>"If this was her intended puropse. Perhapse you wouldn't have acted so foolishly to bring her."<p>

Odesseus was suprised by his friend's reaction, and held up a hand in protest.  
>"My friend, I say it is mearly a concern of my. I do not know her purpose only that, her requested you or her. And I have brought him both."<p>

Achilles looked back over to Thalia, and back to his friend.  
>"I will not save her sister, if there is a choice between them. I will let the other fall."<br>Odesseus looked as if he would protest, but Achilles continued speaking, silencing him.  
>"And I expect you to fallow suit." Odesseus nodded in answer and the two men, went back to watching the object of their discussion.<p> 


End file.
